We Will Never Forget
by shadowwriter329
Summary: Naruto learns of the worst attacks in American history. A tribute to all those who died on this day. May we never forget.


We will never forget

Naruto notice something strange when he woke up this morning. Percy's mother had taken her son and him out of school the day before and he spent the night. He was told he needed nice cloths to pay respect. Naruto was lucky to have something from when he went to the funeral for Old Man Hokage. Naruto thought there was a death in the family and felt like he was intruding. But Percy's mother shook her head when he said this and all but ordered him to come along. He met Percy down the stairs who was wearing a suit of his own and trying to loosen his tie.

Mrs. Jackson appeared, wearing a black dress and a sad smile. Only one that was not there was Gab and that was because he was at the bar drinking with his friends trying to 'forget' as he called it. The trip was short and everyone was quite. Naruto found the spot they were going to and where everyone else was going to was a large empty lot enough for two building to stay in.

Everyone looked sad and many people had flowers. Naruto then asked, "Hey guys," they looked at him, "What is going on?"

They stared at him, "Naruto," Percy said quietly "Don't you know what today is?"

Naruto looked confused, "Uhh, September eleventh." He answered.

Percy and Mrs. Jackson were stunned. Percy then felt like hitting himself. "Ah man Naruto I forgot you didn't know."

Mrs. Jackson placed a hand on her son's shoulder before she said to Naruto, "Naruto…today is the anniversary of the most tragic day in American history." Naruto stiffen. "You see, on September eleventh there were two building standing here called the Twin Towers. But a evil group hijacked four passenger jet planes…and crashed them into the buildings."

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat, _'What?'_

Mrs. Jackson went on, "both were hit and another one hit the Pentagon. Another was said to be heading for the White House but the passengers fought back and they crashed in a field in Pennsylvanian." Naruto was quite shaking slightly and Mrs. Jackson knelt down to his level and placed her hand on his shoulders. "That is not all. Many fire fighters went into the Twin Towers to try and save the people trapped on the floors above the crashed planes. Then…" she stated to cry. "The towers fell with everyone still inside."

Naruto gasped unable to keep the tears from falling. Mrs. Jackson wrapped Naruto into a hug while he cried. "People died that day, far too many good people. We honor them today, so we may pay our respect…and so we would never forget."

Naruto felt pain, how many died that day? And for what reason? "Why?" he asked softly.

Mrs. Jackson answered, "Hate Naruto. No other reason than hate."

They stayed like this for who knows how long before they started to head for Ground Zero to pay their respects.

On Mount Olympus the gods gathered around, sadness filling them. They remember what had happen on this day and even they had no idea what had happen untill it was too late. Even Zeus was somber as he watched the gathering crowd, his wife rubbing his back. He had wished he had known at the time so he could shoot them down before the attack began.

Apollo had no smile, no haikus, nothing but sadness. He knew several of the brave men and woman that went into those towers. Some of them were his children. Mr. D was sitting with his wife drinking sadly, he was allowed but he did not feel like it was the time for drinking like he usually does. He was drinking in the memories of those who died. Artemis felt sadness at all the people who died that day. She saw her son and felt his pain as she was sure he was told what had happen.

Even Hades was here. He was sitting with his wife and mother in law/sister but there were no fights but remembering. Hades felt the wave of death that day and personally judge the people who died. Many were sent to the field of heroes, even those that could have done nothing. Those that hijacked the planes…he threw them into Tantalus himself after hours of his furies going all out on them.

The gods all watched and knew that the world would never forget.

Naruto placed his flower next to the others tears falling form his eyes. He clasped his hand together and prayed. He prayed for all those who died and for those who sacrificed themselves on this day. He promised that no matter where he was he would pray for them and most of all…he would never forget.

* * *

This is for all of the brave men and women who braved the towers, who died to try and save everyone. To the people who were affected the most, and to every American so that on this day we will remember those who have fallen, those who have sacrificed for us, and to protect everyone. May they all rest in peace and May We Never Forget.


End file.
